Beauty and the Phantom of the Opera
by DarkWhispersOfTheMoonlight
Summary: The Opera House. Secrets lay deep within. As of a dark past. When in Paris, her and her father never knew of the events that would occur after they past those doors of the Opera. Nor did she know of the romance of the mysterious phantom would fall unto her. A mix of Beauty and the Beast with The Phantom of the Opera. The couples of the story will not be exposed unless you read.
1. Forever Scarred

**Many days of dreaming in my room, and watching Llamas with Hats, have brought me here (Not really the Llamas though). Here to this account. To this story. I give you, Beauty and The Phantom Of The Opera.**

* * *

A delightful song plays on a music box as the ballerina on top of it spins around. The box is a light blue with a golden design. The music, Masquerade, fills the living room. "Oh Father, I love it!" A 14 year old blonde hedgehog says, holding the box. She wears a blue dress, for it is her favorite color, with white trimmings. Her dress reflected her eyes. "I'd knew you would like it, Maria." Her father told her. Maria smiled, gazing at the beautiful glass ballerina.

"Thomas, a little help here." Maria and her father, Thomas, glanced at Cosette, Maria's mother, who was having trouble handling the youngest child. "I want to see!" He screamed while squirming. The younger one inherited his mother's dark fur but also inherited his fathers red eyes and stripes. Thomas picked up his 9 year old son and brought him close to the source of the tone. Cosette sighed and left the room to prepare for dinner. Shadow glanced at his older sister, "What is it?" Maria kneeled down, box in hand, so they were eye to eye. "It's a Music Box." She answered. Shadow looked at it with feigned curiosity. The music then hit an end, ready to be rewind.

A high pitched scream filled the house. Everyone jumped. "Father…" "Maria, take your brother. Hide in your room. I'll find the source." Maria nodded and took Shadow from her father's arms. Rushing up the stairs of the mansion they lived in, Maria found her room and locked the door behind her. "Maria, what's wrong?" Shadow asked as he was put down. Maria looked down at the small black hedgehog. She knew what was going on.

The Revolution.

She held her throat knowing what would happen in they were found.

After hiding her brother under her blue bed, she headed for the walk in closet. In the action of opening the door she froze. "Bam! Bam! Bam!" Someone was trying to bust down the door. "It's them." She whispered. The door burst and she was grabbed by the lower class, their weapons ready. Every thing turned into a blur.

"Leave my sister alone!"

"Shadow, No!"

"Ahhh!"

* * *

 **The beginning of the game. (I might edit this part later on. It's not that good in my option. :/)**

 ** _~DarkWhisperOfMoonlight~_**


	2. Dance of the Dead

The wind was cold, so cold. He didn't know if he could take another step. She was in his hands, dead asleep. Dead. No!

"Hang on there, my red rose." He whispered to her, not knowing if she could even hear him. He had to save his daughter. They were almost there. To their dream. He started to run, thinking of the future they can have if they make it. **Will** have. They **will** make it.

* * *

Ballerinas of grace spinned around in a perfect dance. Among them was a pink hedgehog. She was dressed in a white leotard as was her pink quills where tied up to a bun. As she danced with the others as she glanced at another hedgehog. His quill's were blue, his eyes were an emerald green, and his features were handsome. He was holding a violin, playing the most beautiful tone she's ever heard. "Amy!" Amy realized as she was staring she stopped dancing. She turned to see an angry purple cat. The cat's hair was short and was wearing a darker purple of dress with a white topping. "Madam Blaze…" Amy whispered with terror. Blaze marched up to her.

"Amy! What are you doing?! You need to focus on the dance!"

"I'm sorry Madam Blaze I-"

"This is the third time this week! Do you want to anger the Phant-"

"Madam Blaze!"

The hedgehog and cat turned to the blur violinist. "She said she's sorry. Please remember she's just a girl. No need to mouth off." Blaze glared at him and then sighed, "Your right Sonic." Sonic smiled and started to tone his instrument. Amy was blushing on how he stood up for her. "Amy." Jumping at the sound of her name, Amy turned to her dance teacher. "Just try to stay focused, Okay?" Blaze said. "Okay."

The doors of the opera burst open causing everyone to turn. Blaze gasped and rushed to the door, for icy wind was getting in, closing it behind their new visitor.

The man the just entered was holding a young girl. She looked around Amy's age. The man was breathing heavily, shaking from the cold he just escaped from. At the look of the clothing they wore, they were poor. "Someone please! Help my daughter!" He shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

People came rushing to help. In the end the man's child was still alive. They put her in a warm room with Madam Blaze, who was to make sure she stayed alive. "Amy!" Blaze shouted before she could leave. Amy looked over to her. "I want you to stay with me. When this girl wakes the first thing she's going to want is her father. A person around her age should make her understand that she needs to stay here until fully recovered." Amy nodded, understanding, and walked back unto the room.

Amy glanced at the girl when entering. She lay there in the bed. Amy cold already tell from sight that the girl's touch must be freezing. _'Will she make it?'_ Amy thought.

* * *

 **A box is best when not looked into before the opening. The surprise at the time is the flavor.**

 ** _~DarkWhispersOfMoonlight~_**


	3. Duet of One

An organ was playing a song that was once sweet and beautiful, but now it was tragic because of the event. Masquerade. The song rang in her ears. Blaze knew she was close. Blaze worried about the girl she left but calmed down remembering of Amy's presence. "What a sweet girl." Blaze whispered to herself. Amy had always been one of Blazes favorite students. That's why she would be stricter on the hedgehog, so she can one day become a famous dancer instead of sharing the same fate as her.

With a dark clock around her and a lantern in hand, Blaze finally reached her destination. "What do want?" He asked harshly, continuing to play the haunting tone. "Nice to see you too, Shadow." Blaze said with a smile. Shadow turned to look at her, his white mask on the side of his face shined in the light of candles, and gave her a glare. Blaze caught it, "You don't have to be so rude you know." Shadow turned back to the organ of music he was playing. "Says you," he said, "You blow off Silver every time he gets near you." Blaze blushed hearing of the white hedgehog's name, "Have you been spying again." "It's my job. I have to make sure everything runs well in my opera." Knowing that the argument was useless Blaze stayed silent, taking a look around.

The room, or more accurate lair, was decorated with candles. There were only a few hidden entrances to this place, but the main one's dark wooded boat, for there is a lake, was resting. Blazes eye stopped on a blue and gold music box with a ballerina. She's asked about it before but received no answer. _'Why does he treasure this so much?'_ She thought. _'What's the story?'_

"Blaze?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Blaze glanced at the dark one before her. "What?" Shadow sighed, "I asked you of what news you have to report to me." "Oh. Yeah," Blaze blushed of embarrassment, "I was going to ask of what happened to the latest costume girl?" Shadow stopped playing to give out a dark chuckle, "Oh her? She was wondering to close to my chamber so… She had to be taken care of." Blaze's eyes narrowed, "You didn't." "I did." Shadow said playing once again. Blaze puffed in anger, "Fine then. I won't tell you of the other news." "What other news." "I said I wasn't telling. But worries, being the creeper you are I'm sure you'll find out what that news is." With that Blazed turned and marched off. "Goodbye Blaze." He said while she stomped off. "Goodbye!" She shouted back.

"Oh that cat." Shadow smiled, which is rare, when Blaze was gone. And his face went to one of pain. Covering his ears, he could tell that they were rehearsing the main singers solo. "If it weren't for Blaze I wound have done everyone a favor and killed that damn singer long ago." But Shadow frown for something else then just the horrid singing. The lyrics of the song were about love. Shadow sighed, "Will I ever find the one to complete my duet."

 **Too most, darkness. Too few, heaven. The fact is it's there. And it will stay.**

 ** _~DarkWhispersOfTheNight~_**

(I'm sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer over time.)


	4. The French Red Rose

She felt cold. So cold. There was a white figure, softly singing to her. _'It's her…'_ She thought. A knock on the door. The figure turned her head, hesitant. _'No. Don't go. No! DON'T GO IT!'_ She begged. No matter how hard she tried the figure couldn't hear her. She wasn't even sure if she was speaking at all. The figure put her down and walked to the door. _'NO! PLEASE!'_ Things started to fade, but she heard shouting and a scream. She saw a black figure running towards the white one, trying to help. But she knew what was going to be the ending result. That's when it slowly disappeared, _'NOOOO!'_

A burning light stung her eyes as she awoke. It was a dream. No. A memory. Her thoughts went to the dizziness in her head. Her brain felt all jumbled. She wasn't going to be herself for a while. "Where… Where am I?" She asked. "You're at the Paris Opera House." Someone answered. The girl jumped in her bed hearing the voice, a death grip of the sheets of the bed she was in. "Paris. Opera House." The girl whispered. They made it. Then it hit her. Where is the one that made it a 'They'.

"My Father. My Father! Where is he?!" The other female in the room saw she was trying to get up. "Wait! You're still healing!" The female shouted trying to hold down the squirming girl. "I need to see him! I need to know if he's alright." Then the girl stopped, tears in her eye she looked at her restraint, "Did he make it?" The female sighed and mumbled, "Madam Blaze where are you?" Then eye contact was made.

"Look. My name is Amy **Rose** -"

"Red **Rose** was one of the nicknames my father gave me!" The girl burst out crying, mourning for her father.

 _'How much tears can one girl shed?'_ "Your father is fine! He has been taken care of and has only asked of your well heath." Amy shouted, irritated. This girl didn't listen. Then Amy frowned as her voice dropped to a softer tone, "He truly cares for you." The girl looked at Amy, wondering why she was suddenly sad. Little did she know on how Amy was thinking of the father that left her family. "If only mine cared." Amy was surprised to felt a cold hand rap around hers. "I care." The girl whispered.

Amy was touched, "Thank you."

"Bam!"

The girl screamed at the noise, her ears still sensitive, and clung on to Amy. Amy looked at the door of source. It was just Blaze entering.

"Madam Blaze where were you?"

"Nowhere." She answered as she closed the door behind her and started to walk up to them. Her eyes landed on the girl. "Oh thank God! You're awake!" The girl started to shake. Amy felt her grip on her get tighter. Blaze didn't notice,. "I was starting to think that you were going to die." She said, now pinching her checks and checking her temperature. Amy could see tears forming in the frighten girls eyes.

"Um… Madam Bla-"

"You're still so cold. We should get you more blankets."

"Madam Blaze. I think-"

"No. We should have you move around. Get your blood going."

"BLAZE!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

Blaze backed up at the burst of tears the girl shed. "Blaze." Amy said softer. The cat turn her head to look at her, "Yes?"

"I'll take her around the opera."

...

"Keep working, You!" The boar commanded.

 _'I'm trying.'_

He watch as his broom wept the duct. The duct of course dust would fly to his face, Turning is eyes and making him sneeze. He looked over to the boar. He was huge, tall, and muscular. He had a cigar in his mouth and tattoos all over his body. Quite an intimidating fellow. 'It's for my daughter.' he repeated in his thoughts. 'It's for her. The only way we can stay is if there is labor.'

He sighed, thinking of his daughter. He hoped she was okay. She was the only thing left in his life. Madam Blaze promised to keep her alive.

"Oh, Rouge." He whispered his daughter's name, sweeping, "I pray that you may stay breathing."

"Nicolas!"

The boar shouted his name.

The black bat with teal eyes turned to look at him. He saw a devious smirk in his face.

"There's someplace else you need to clean."

The bat looked down.

 _'For you Rouge.'_

 **Different fears of being, all share to one. The Unknown.**

 ** _~DarkWhispersOfTheNight~_**

(I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed. It means more to me then you think.)


	5. Blue Blushes

_"Please let her go!"_

 _"Hush, my child."_

 _'It's either the farm or the girl!"_

 _"Now my precise daughter is dead!"_

 _"You never cared for her!"_

 _"Help me."_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The voices are still here. Haunting me. Words of bits of conversations of the past. Get out of my head. Stop visiting me at night.

 _"Think of me..."_

I remember that voice. So calming and soft. Singing a me a song.

"Mom..."

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Amy sighed. Walking around the opera was kind of hard she was being clung on to. Amy looked back to the girl who jumped every time she saw someone new. The girl was a white bat with sparking teal eyes. Her hair was long and curly, pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs on the side of her face. She was quite short and appeared even shorter when she was hiding herself. Amy smiled; she was like a little child. Amy wasn't looking where she was looking and ran into someone.

Falling. She was falling. Forward. She felt the girl's hand trying her latch on to the back of her dress to help, but she was too late. But thankfully Amy landed on something. Something soft. That thing grunted. Amy looked up to see it. _'Oh my God…'_

Amy stared at **him**. They were in a… *ahem*… a certain type of _position_ out of comfort. He laughed, a hint of awkwardness in it, "Nice _running into you,_ Amy." Amy didn't replay to his bad joke, she was just blushing madly. "H-Hi… S-Sonic."

The girl helped up Amy. Sonic brushed of invisible dust on his suit. "I'm sorry for-" "No don't worry. It was my fault." Sonic interrupted Amy. Smiling a gorgeous smile, he turned to leave, "See you around."

Amy watched him leave, Her face red and a fluttering in her chest. _'He was so kind.'_

"Amy?"

Amy looked at the one who was tugging her dress sleeve. "Do you like him?" The girl said. If amy's face wasn't red already, it was now. "Wha?! No!" Amy shouted, embarrassed. The girl smirked, "Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"You love him! You love him!"

The two fought as if they had been best friends forever.

"Tell me you have dreams of bedding him."

"Ew! No!"

 _'Where did this devious and energetic personality come from?'_ Amy thought. _'She was just sobbing her eyes out at the slightest sound earlier. Then again, she was still recovering from the trauma of… something. So is this part of her_ _ **real**_ _personality?'_ Amy laughed as they argued. _'I like this better, then being her guard.'_

...

"How much longer?" He asked.

"We're getting close to the Opera."

"Good."

Smiling a devilish grin, he thought of the girl what waited there at his destination.

 _'I'm coming for you…'_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **What's that of similarities between a smile and a mask. The both hide something.**

 ** _~DarkWhispersOfTheNight~_**

 _(I would like to give a shout out to the story followers: & IvoryXCrimson. And also let's not forget the reviewers. Thank you!)_


	6. Drip Drop of Blank Distractions

_"Drip drop. Drip drop."_

Her ears twitched at the sound. _'What is that?'_

 _"Drip drop. Drip drop."_

 _'Water… I must be…'_ She didn't know why she was thinking so much about it. It was just a sound. But she had a feeling. A **bad** feeling.

 _"Drip drop. Drip drop."_

"Hey Amy do you hear that?"

Amy looked back over to her short friend. "What?" She said.

"That noise." The girl said. Amy stopped, listening.

 _"…"_

"No I don't hear anything."

Amy started to walk again, through the backstage. The girl felt her mouth drop, but then she remembered. _'I do have better ears then others.'_ She looked back at where the sound was coming from. A closest. Looking back to Amy she saw the pink hedgehog was walking away giving a tour, thinking she was still following. She looked back at the closet and started to approach it. Its sparkling crystal knob gleamed. _'Pretty…'_ She thought, the gleam reflecting in her teal eyes.

 _"Drip drop."_

 _"Drip drop."_

 _"Drip drop."_

It got loader the closer she came, tempting her. Luring her.

 _"Drip drop."_

 _"Drip drop."_

Her hand stopped before touching the knob, afraid. She was afraid because…

 _"Drip drop."_

 _"Touch it…"_

That whisper…

 _"I dare you."_

She breathed in, closing her eyes. They then opened with determination in them. "I'm not a child." She grabbed the knob.

 _"Drip drop."_

 _"Drip drop."_

 _"Red Rose…"_

* * *

The opera's stage was filled with energy. The orchestra was toning their instruments, The dancers where warming up, and the singers wer-

"La Laaaaaa!"

Mina the mongoose, the conductor cringed at the sound of the main singers solo. "Aurora," the mongoose said softly but load enough to hear, "Maybe you shouldn't hit that note so sharply. Smooth it out." The Aurora the Echidna rolled her eyes, not caring for the girl's suggestion. _(Author's Note: Aurora is actually a really nice person, just not in this fanfic.)_ "Let's try this again." Mina said. Gala-Na the Echidna was right by the stage opening, observing. She glanced over to her cousin Tikal who was with her fellow dancers, also staring at the singer as they tied their flats and put up there buns. Eye contact was made. _"Plug your ears."_ Gala-Na mouthed, getting a laughed from Tikal.

"Tikal!"

Tikal gasped and looked over to her teacher, "Y-yes, Madam Blaze?" Blaze eyes turned into a glare, "I'll have no messing around in my students." "Sor…" Tikal trailed off, her face then held horror as it saw what was behind the cat. Confused, Blazed turned around. A small yellow fox came running with a letter in hand. Blaze recolonized that red skull on the letter, as did everyone else.

"A letter!" Tails screamed, waving it above his head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Blaze counted down how long it took for everyone to panic.

 _'3.'_

 _'2…'_

"It's him!"

"The Phantom!"

Everyone started to scream and run. People were bumping into each other, a few were too afraid to move, some were even pray or making crosses on the chest for protection. But the load shouting, it was almost as painful to Blaze's ears as Aurora's voice.

"He's going to kill us all!"

"With his magic lasso!"

"Dear my lord and savior…"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped to the sound of the voice. The new owner of the opera, Scrooge, stomped over to the small fox and grabbed the letter out of his hands. Ripping it open, he pulled out the letter and read the contents. After reading it fully Scrooge growled, "WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?! IT'S BLANK!"

Blaze was confused. Why would he leave it blank?

"What's your intention, Shadow." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Tikal."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Where did she go?"

Amy was searching for her friend. She was just walking then thought she was being awfully quiet. Amy turned back and saw that she lost her. She thought of calling for her but then realized… she didn't even know her name. I was just 'The Girl' with her. Amy was walking around and started to get worried. _'Did the Phantom get her?'_ Then Amy heard recognizable sobs. _'Oh thank God.'_ Amy thought running towards the sound. Amy turned a corner, smile on her face. But her smile faded when she saw her crying in her father's arms.

"Hush now, Rouge Se leva." He said comforting her. His father looked up and saw Amy. Amy saw the teal eyes he shared with his daughter. He looked so young, like he could be her older brother. Amy then saw the whiteness sobbing on his black fur.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Rouge saw something. I don't know what is was, she refuses to tell. I was just working when she ran to me with tears in her eyes."

Amy stared at her.

 _'Rouge.'_ Amy thought. _'So that's her name. How beautiful.'_

* * *

 **People think there's just darkness and Light. But when pressed with both you find that it's more… shaded.**

 ** _~DarkWhisperOfMoonlight~_**

(I'm aware that Rouge is OOC with the whole 'Little Girl' act. But that's the point. I'm trying to make her like that for a reason, which I can't say yet. Don't worry though; she gets more like herself later on. Please Review! I love hearing your comments on my story. Shout out to: gwencarson126, kungfukid, and ratchetxclank for leaving wonderful reviews.)


	7. The Scarring Arrival Of A New Task

_'Drip. Drop.'_

 _'Why did I go to it? Why did I let it tempt me?'_

She shivered when remembering those eyes. One of the devils. She knew better to make a sound, so she ran. Thankful she found her father. Comforted in his arms, she cried.

Rouge sighed. _'Why am I acting like this? I'm not a little girl anymore?'_ She still asked the question, even though she knew the answer. It was like knowing how something works, but not knowing why it works like that. _'It was so long ago…'_ She was wrapped in a blanket in a cozy little room. Rouge looked at her father as he walked up to her with a concerned face. Then he handed her some soup. Rouge saw them. Scares. "What happened to your hands?" She asked, taking the soup.

Nicolas paused. He hung his head and sighed, he then told her.

The bowl of soup dropped, smashing on the ground.

* * *

Scourge was backstage as everyone practiced, a blank paper in his hand. _'What the bloody hell does this mean?!'_

"Scourge!"

Scourge turned to look at the source of his name.

 **POW!**

He met a fist to his face.

He fell on the floor. He was stunned form the great impact. He looked at the floor and saw blood. Touching his nose his discovered that his nose was bleeding. He looked at the harasser with flames in his eyes.

"How dare you!"

Rouge shared his fierce look, "You've only been letting us stay here if my father does work?! Work for stay is fine but physically harming him if he doesn't do it right?!" Rouge's felt her blood boil. Her hands turned into fist. "I will FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Scourge's eyes widened, now terrified. Rouge was about to lounge. Her covered himself with his hands. "Not the face, please!"

No contact came.

Scourge slowly opened his eyes and looked at the bat. She was just standing there, head looking down, breathing heavily. "But that's the Phantom's job." She looked up at him, eye with anger still in them. "I'll work."

"What?"

"I'LL WORK DAMN IT!"

Scourge stood up, stumbling a bit as he did. "I'm sorry, but there are no jobs open besides your fathers. To which is only open for males." Rouge growled. _'These d gender roles.'_ Scourge turned to leave.

"Costume Girl."

He stopped.

"I know for a fact that Aurora's Costume Girl has gone… missing. Don't even try to lie about that."

Scourge smirked, "You're not how I thought you were, Rouge." He turned his face, looking at her. "It's turn out you have a more powerful side that you haven't been showing." He started to walk away, "Work starts tomorrow."

* * *

"Amy!"

Amy turned and saw Tikal.

"He's here!"

Amy froze, knowing who she meant.

" **He's** here." Amy whispered.

* * *

 **Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes… they win.**

 **-Steven King-**

 _ **~DarkWhisperOfMoonlight~**_

 _(I would like to thank all of you who have been sending me your theories on this story through PMs. And might I just say, some of you may be right about them. Please send more, I love hearing them. It makes me feel that you guys actually like my story. Also a shoutout to KittyKatsMeowFake for following my story and for favoriteing my account. Review!)_


End file.
